1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to carrying containers and more particularly to an improved carrying container for a food product impaled on a skewer rod.
2. Background Of The Invention
In the last several decades, fast food restaurants have gained enormous popularity within the United States and to some extent throughout the world. Typically, fast food restaurants provide quality food at economical prices with extremely rapid service relative to conventional restaurants. The fast food restaurant provide a take-out service of the fast food as well as providing modest facilities for the consumption of the food products on the premises.
The recent success and popularity of fast food restaurants and grocery store delicatessens have encouraged other restaurants to provide a take-out service. One problem associated with take out service in the past has been the interaction of the food product with the container required for the take-out order. It is well known that many food products which have a desirable appearance in a display warmer are substantially degraded by the packaging of the food product required by the take-out order. Accordingly, when the consumer subsequently opened the container, the food product did not have the same appearance nor the desirability of the food product originally selected from the display warmer.
This difficulty in packaging of take-out food product is particularly aggravated with roasted food product such as chicken, turkey and hams. When the turkeys, chickens or hams were placed within a container, the skin of the food product was bruised thus compromising the integrity of the skin, causing a degradation in the taste and quality of the product. Furthermore, any moisture within the food product typically permeated to the bottom of the food product making the top of the food product dry and providing a soggy bottom portion. This permeation of moisture was especially true in fowl wherein the fowl was typically placed in a container with the breast portion upwardly disposed. The breast portion, which is the driest part of the fowl, would loose moisture to the bottom of the fowl which is already the most moist portion of the fowl. Furthermore, the lower portion of the fowl was in direct contact with the container, thus enhancing the cooling of the lower portion of the fowl and possibly allowing the food product to absorb any taste from the container material.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved container and a method for transporting a food product impaled on a skewer rod which overcomes the above problems of the prior art containers.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved carrying container for a food product impaled on a skewer rod such as roasted fowl, ham or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved carrying container for a food product impaled on a skewer rod wherein the food product is suspended in the container to be spaced from the bottom and the side walls of the container for maintaining the integrity and taste of the food product.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved carrying container wherein the food product is suspended in the container to be spaced from the bottom and the side walls of the container for enhancing the moisture content of the breast portion of a fowl food product.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved carrying container for a food product impaled on a skewer rod wherein the food product has substantially the same appearance and taste as the food product appeared to the consumer in a display warmer.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved carrying container wherein a prior art container may be easily modified for incorporating the present invention.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved carrying container that is easy to manufacture with only a moderate increase in cost.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.